Refuge
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: Bella is of Royal birth in her kingdom but her father is abusive after an incident five years ago which separated Bella from the love of her life. Bella flees and tries to seek refuge in the place where her loved one now resides as Prince of his kingdom.
1. Prologue

Lilia tied my chocolate brown hair up, although some of the unruly locks hung down and handed me my silk wrap

Lilia tied my chocolate brown hair up, although some of the unruly locks hung down and handed me my silk wrap. She had tears in her eyes as she locked the clasp of my necklace around my neck. I fingered the pendant on it. It was a silver heart with an inscription on the back. We both knew this would be the last time we saw each other.

'It'll be fine, Lil,' I reassured her. She nodded and hung her head in shame of the thought. I lifted her face and kissed both her cheeks.

'We're both very strong and I will find my way,' I told her quietly. I smoothed out my travelling gown and pulled a wide brimmed hat off of the stand.

'They won't find me and you won't be weak or give in to them. I know you Lilia Jane. You will be powerful,' I sighed and pulled her into my arms. She pulled away.

'Good luck, Bella. I hope it all works out for you, especially in love,' she teased. I laughed.

'You too, Lil, you too!' I replied and I walked out into the forest. Lilia followed with my belongings. I wandered over to the horse we had taken. I approached her carefully but I tripped. I'd always been clumsy. The horse wined. Lilia calmed her and I tried to remember how she did it.

'Easy girl,' I soothed. Lilia helped me to mount her and placed my things in the saddle bags. I stared up towards the dawn.

'I'll miss you Bella,' Lilia whispered tearfully. I turned to see her with tears running down her cheeks.

'I will come back for you,' I promised although I knew I wouldn't be able to.

'No!' she half-shouted. She realised her mistake and looked around before carrying on. 'Don't come back, it'll be too dangerous. I just hope he still recognises you.'

'I'm so sorry to leave you. Thank you for everything over the past eight years, you have been the most wonderful companion, maid and friend,' I cried. Lilia looked toward the horizon. She was suddenly alarmed.

'Hurry,' she urged. 'It's almost sunrise!' I gave her one last fleeting smile and then I kicked the mare and I was off to my new life.

**Hey**

**I'm back with a full length story!! Yay.**

**I won't be writing a sequel to 4am Forever as there weren't enough people who voted for a sequel. Sorry guys but there you go. I may come back to it in the future but I don't think so.**

**This is a different type of story. It isn't modern day and doesn't include vampires. But….it is all human. **

**I am already working on chapter 3 to this story so I will update Monday as it's a day off and I can.**

**Please review.**

**Love you all,**

**Beth 'I'm Back' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS. Title is subject to change**


	2. Chapter 1

I pulled the horse, who I had now named Lilia, to a stop on the top of County Hill. I gazed out to the summit of the next hill where my destination was placed. The Castle of Dii Greci. I hoped he would recognise me. I hadn't been able to stop thinking of him since I'd had to leave. My fear was that he had married. Tears choked me up momentarily but I composed myself and urged Lilia into a canter. I wanted to get there by nightfall. My eagerness drove us forward and we reached the city gates an hour before sunset. I smiled alluringly at the guard in the watchtower who immediately allowed me through. I hated using my feminine charms but it was necessary in this case. I dismounted Lilia once I had entered the city and guided her towards the castle. I knew the city well, even though my last visit into these walls was many years ago. My loose locks of hair played in the gentle breeze. I could feel many stares on me as I walked through the streets toward my new home…hopefully.

I soon found myself at the castle gates; I once more used my charms on the guard and was allowed through with Lilia in tow. I wandered towards the stables and paid the stable master to look after Lilia. I took the saddle bags off and carried them over my arm. Then I wandered through the gardens like I had those many years ago, although he was usually beside me. I sat down at a bench which held very fond memories. I lay my head on the saddle bag for use as a pillow and pulled the silk wrap around me tightly. This area was seldom used or walked through. I remembered him telling me. I stared at the now starry sky and closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

'_Enchante__, Ms. Swan,' his smooth voice carried over the music and filled my heart with hope. I giggled and lowered my eyes._

'_May I ask toy your name, kind sir?' I asked politely. I already knew who he was but I had to be polite._

'_Why of course not! You must guess,' he joked. I laughed loudly and he joined in. I felt truly happy to now be on this visit with my father. _

I awoke with a start. I despised my dreams; I was never safe from them in my sleep. I used to awake from these nightmares back in my old home, in the kingdom of Pozzi Profondi, in the state castle. Lilia used to have to soothe me and wipe my brow. How much I doted on her and how much I terribly missed her now. I sat up and squinted from the bright morning sun. I sat up and smoothed out my dress. I brushed my hair out with the comb I had managed to acquire on the eve of my escape. I left it hanging down. I found the hollow tree he had shown me and left my saddle bag in there but I kept my wrap and money bag with me. I walked fast toward the castle doors that's intricate design never failed to amaze me even after three score viewings. I requested entrance to the castle and it was granted by the same guard who had been on duty at the castle gates the previous day. I thanked him and went in. I knew my way easily around the mass of halls and corridors that followed.

I knew that I could not get close to him unless I worked here or had personal connections. I definitely had the personal connections but he wouldn't recognise me. I wandered into the maid's quarters and applied for a job although they were always full of people trying to get close to the King and his sons. To my utmost surprise I was accepted almost instantly. The head maid introduced herself as Mrs Cope and showed me where I would be staying and what my chores would be. I thanked her profusely and asked to go out for a walk so that I could fetch my bag, although I didn't tell her that bit. She agreed and said my first chore would be in the heart of the castle in the royal family's rooms at dawn. I thanked her again and walked out into the garden. A plan was unconsciously forming in my head. I knew my way around the entire castle, including the royal family's rooms. I had spent far too much time with his sister, cousin and best friends in my time here, not that I regretted a single moment of it. I hoped I would find him and talk to him, and then I remembered that I was a lowly maid and could not.

I kicked the dirt lightly with my foot. I ran towards the hollow tree and got my saddle bag out of hiding. I ran back to the castle with it and found my room in the maids' quarters. I placed my bag on the bed and unpacked it into the small cabinet beside my bed. A girl about my age walked in and lay down on her bed by the window which was right next to mine. Then she noticed me.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I did not see you. You must be new. My name is Angela; if you need anything just ask. Also what is your name?' she asked quickly. I smiled at her, a friend maybe.

'My name is Bella, I think Mrs. Cope wanted me to ask you if you could show me to my first chore room tomorrow morning as it is yours as well,' I told her. She smiled at me.

'Of course, Bella. You don't seem alike those other girls who get employed here. You seem sane and composed at all times, I can see us being friends,' she told me happily.

'I'd love to have a friend here!' I announced truthfully, and then I added, 'Who else sleeps here?'

Angela snorted in a very unladylike manner.

'Lauren and Jessica, ignore them. It's probably best. They only came so they could be close to the royal family mainly the men,' she laughed rolling her eyes. I laughed along with her, failing to mention I was only here for him.

A bell rang about an hour later. Angela and I had been getting to know each other and I'd been hearing stories about the castle scandal in the last few years.

'So the prince has been so far in love with that someone for five years, who'd had to leave very suddenly, that he has been very depressed recently especially. He wouldn't tell many people her name; they are still searching for her. He hardly ever leaves his room or her old room next door. He is usually asleep if he is there. I think we may be there tomorrow or one of the rooms next door,' Angela told me quietly as if not many people knew. My breath caught in my throat. I'd left five years ago. Tears welled in my eyes and I turned away from Angela. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

'I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I say something that upset you?' she asked gently. I shook my head.

'I'm sorry too. I guess I just miss my home,' I lied easily. There was a loud knock on the door.

'Girls!' a voice snapped. 'Bedtime!' Angela rolled her eyes.

'Jessica? Haven't you got your nightie on yet?' Angela called out. Two frightened girls ran in and threw on their night dresses.

'Works everytime,' Angela whispered as she pulled out her nightdress. I reached over to my cabinet and pulled out my deep blue silk nightdress. I heard three gasps. I looked around to see both Jessica and Lauren (Angela had told me in detail who was who) with their mouth's hanging open staring at my dress. Angela's eyes were wide open but she had politely shut her mouth.

'How can you afford a nightgown like that?' Jessica snapped in shock. I turned to her and smirked.

'With money and connections,' I told her. Then gazing once more at the dress laid out on my bed. His sister had given it to me on the eve of my departure, not that either of us knew I would be leaving the next day. A tear trickled out of the corner of my eye. I wiped it away quickly. I missed her and her personality. She would always bring me up when I was down.

'It was given to me as a gift,' I concluded with a final note in my voice as if daring them to comment anymore on it. I dressed in it and lay in bed, pulling up the covers to my chin. Lauren clambered on to my bed and then proceeded to try to get to know me. I didn't want to sleep so I gave in and told them almost everything they wanted to know. Eventually they stopped asking questions and went back to their beds. Then we all went to sleep.

--

**How was it? If possible I'd like a few more reviews. Not that I didn't appreciate the ones that I got but...**

**Cem1818- I hope to answer your questions through the story itself rather than giving you an outright answer.**

**lol**

**Love you guys,**

**Beth 'Hopelessly Bored' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS I have a blog now- www.bethcullen.**


	3. Chapter 2

'I found you rather alluring, my dear,' he whispered in my ear

'_I found you rather alluring, my dear,' he whispered in my ear. 'In fact I may love you. No, I do in fact love you. I would shout it from the rooftops. I love you, Bella Swan.'_

_His breath on my neck sent little shivers down my spine. He pressed little kisses along my neck to my lips, where he kissed me deeply. _

'_I love you too,' I replied breathlessly as he nipped my earlobe. Then he returned to my already swollen lips and kissed me hard._

'_BELLA!!' the door to his room swung open revealing an excited girl. 'Get up, its time to get you ready!' I sighed. I untangled myself from his arms and got up. He grasped my wrist from his position on the bed. _

'_No,' he protested weakly. I laughed and kissed his lips, he tried once more to deepen it but I pulled away too quickly and the girl grabbed me and dragged me away._

'_No, Bella! I'll save you,' he cried after us. I laughed as the girl and I ran along the corridor to her room. We fell about giggling on her bed. There was a very heavy knock on the door. _

'_Coming,' the girl answered as she skipped over to the door. An unfamiliar man stood there. He pointed right at me menacingly. _

'_You. Get out of the castle instantly, you shall be escorted off the premises,' he commanded me. _

'_What?' I whispered in disbelief. He glared at me._

'_You have been undermining the royal family and shall leave immediately,' he ordered. Sobs shook my body._

'_No!' the girl gasped. She stared at me and rushed to hug me but the man stood between us. _

'_Your ladyship, she is but swine. Do not touch her for your own safety,' he told her softly. Tears spilled over my eyes and rolled seemingly incessantly down my cheeks._

'_But I haven't done anything,' I protested._

'_You, vermin, leave me no choice,' he stated angrily. I cried out as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I screamed and beat my fist against his back. I saw my love come around the corner to see what the problem was. He looked on in shock when he saw me screaming and being taken away. Another man came and placed shackles on my wrists. All the time I was screaming in protest. My love stepped forward to run to me. One of the other guards stopped him._

'_Save me, E-,' I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth. I locked eyes with him. I tried to show my innocence to him, tears were filling his eyes too._

'_I will find you,' he mouthed to me. I cried and writhed against my captor. I was dragged out of the castle and I was thrown out of the city. My father was there waiting on a horse._

'_How could you get me found out? You little bitch!' he hissed in my ear as he pulled me up by my hair. I tried to shout out but my throat was too hoarse to make any sound come out. He back handed me across the face and I began to cry tearless sobs. Then he punched me hard in the stomach, and then he kicked me in the same place before putting me on a horse and tying our horses together. He then led our horses back to our home castle. I turned my head as we reached the summit of County Hill to see a lone figure standing outside the city gates, his hair distinguished him easily in the midday sunlight and I let out a loud anguished cry before passing out. _

I awoke to find tears streaming down my cheeks and a cold sheen of sweat on my forehead. I could feel all of my injuries resurfacing and I ached emotionally. I tried to fall asleep again but found it to be a hopeless attempt, so I moved myself to the windowsill and sat looking out at the gardens. I dragged my silk wrap over and wrapped in around me. I lit a candle and placed it by my bare feet.

Time passed slowly even when it seemed impossible. I stared out at the place I had known as well as my own home. An ache began to rip open a hole in my chest; it had been empty since I'd left. I squeezed my arms around me, willing the pain to stop and I became numb again. As the time passed by a single figure could be seen walking aimlessly around the gardens. I watched them trace familiar patterns as we had those years ago. I could see them watching the floor as they walked almost subconsciously. For a moment I thought they might be sleep walking but then noticed my candle light and looked up to me. I gasped as their face turned toward me. I covered my face with the wrap. Their brow furrowed in confusion. Then they ran off and I watched them climb expertly up the vine into a room that I knew all too well. I had already guessed it was them but the confirmation came when they stood in the light of their balcony. I buried my face in the silk wrap and cried.

**So sorry for not updating before but school is pretty hectic at the moment.**

**I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile about how long you think it should take (in chapters) before Edward recognises her? **

**I'm at the end of my tether trying to decide myself.**

**Lol**

**Beth 'Annoyed and Confused' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS PLEASE check out my blog. Btw its really random!!**


	4. Chapter 3

A bell rang just before sunrise, I know because I had woken early and sat on the windowsill

A bell rang just before sunrise. I dressed in the work clothes Angela had given me. I told no one about who I'd seen. Angela fetched us all a slice of toast and a rasher of bacon for breakfast. The royal family were still as kind as I remembered them; I knew they would not have changed. I missed them terribly, I also missed Lilia. I hoped she was ok, I'd left her for discovery maybe even punishment or…death. I stifled a gasp and ate my breakfast. Lauren begrudgingly cleared our plates away and Jessica walked off to find the rota. I just sat staring at the window remembering last night and seeing him. No wonder he sleeps all day, he must have been out for at least three hours. It was my entire fault and nothing would change that. I couldn't help but feel awful. I would have scolded him if I had still been with him but if that were true he wouldn't have walked around the gardens like we had all night. I had taught him the thing with the climbing of the vines. He was very good at it now. Jessica was almost distraught when she came back.

'First day luck,' she muttered as she threw the rota at my bed. I read where I was supposed to be. I nodded to myself. My plan might work. I was spending the whole day in his room, my old room and his sister's room.

'I warn you, the princess doesn't like her clothing touched,' Angela warned looking over my shoulder. I laughed out loud.

'I know!' I said loudly through my laughing. Angela looked at me confused.

'Er..,' had I blown my cover?

'Oops, my mistake. She is always in the gossip about her love of clothes!' Angela saved me unknowingly. 'So do you need my help finding your way?' she added as if accusingly. If she was friend she wouldn't tell anyone, would she?

'No, I'll be fine,' I told her and walked off to find his room, not a challenge.

I knew all the shortcuts so I got there very quickly. I found the maid area at the end of the corridor and picked up a mop, bucket of warm water, cloth and duster. I dragged everything to his room I stood in front of it nervously. I bit my tongue. Would he remember me? Would he still like… or love me? Would he throw me out? Would he wa-. The door opened and he stood there looking tired but still as beautiful as I remembered. Tears filled my eyes.

'Come in,' he said quietly, his velvet voice heightening all my senses. I looked at the room. I almost shuffled in before I broke down. I fell into a heap on the floor, crying. He rushed to help me up. He pulled me into his arms.

'Always…the…gentleman,' I whispered through my sobs.

'What?' he asked. I pulled away suddenly.

'Er…nothing,' I told him and trying to compose myself. He was painstakingly beautiful; it hurt to look at him after all these years. I still loved him. I threw myself into work. I could feel his eyes on me all the time.

I finished up scrubbing the windowsill, when I'd stayed here he had always complained about the state out it. I smiled to myself at it. I went to leave but he took my wrist and pulled me to sit on the lounger. I sat on the edge, nervous beyond description. Had he recognised me?

'What's your name?' he asked carefully.

'Bella,' I mumbled looking down. He took a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see the pain in his eyes.

'I knew a Bella…once,' he whispered. 'I don't know where she is now.'

Tears filled my eyes.

'I'm sorry!' I cried and ran out of the room but I tripped over my own feet. I braced myself for impact but was caught far from the ground. I recognised the strong but gentle grip. His arms were wrapped around my waist. He pulled me up but didn't let go.

'Are you ok?' he asked his voice laced with concern. I nodded and pulled myself out of his grasp. I picked up the mop and bucket and ran into his sister's room which was around the corridor.

'Bella,' he shouted after me. 'Wait!'

I didn't stop and knocked quickly on the princess's door. She opened it and her mouth dropped open.

'Bella? I knew it!' she squealed. I bit my lip. 'Edward's going to be so pleased. He's been ridiculous lately, not leaving his room until dead of night and then sleeping the whole day. You're back. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why are you carrying a mop and why are you crying?' she finally stopped to breathe. I placed a hand over her mouth and walked in and shut the door and locked the deadbolt. I could feel the waterworks again. I burst into tears.

'I'm so sorry,' I cried. Alice pulled me over to the bed and sat me down there. She laid my head on her lap and stroked my hair. She let me cry until I'd had enough.

'Oh, Bella. I should have stopped them, I regret it everyday,' Alice whispered as she pulled loosely at one of my locks.

'It's not your fault. I didn't even know what my…_f-_Charlie was planning,' I told her quietly. Alice opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by knocking on the door. Alice clung to me tightly; it was too much like last time. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

'Alice open up, its urgent!' Edward's voice thundered through the door. Alice's grip on me loosened but I shook my head at her and ran into her closet to hide.

Bella!' Alice whispered urgently. I peeked out and shook my head, my vision clouding over. I hid in the white gowns so I could listen to them talk.

'Alice, what took you so long? She's here, oh my, Alice. Bella's here and alive and breathing and working and functional and being here and beautiful and lovely and intelligent and clever and wonderful a-,' he was cut off.

'Edward! Shut up. You're becoming delusional, _seeing things_. Edward you've got to see someone,' Alice started worriedly.

'I'll prove it. I'll go and see Mrs Cope and I'll prove she's here. Just you wait, Alice Cullen. You mark my words!' Edward shouted at her. I had to make Alice make Mrs Cope take my name out of her book. A door slammed and Alice rushed in.

'Shortcut, back, behind red shoes,' I said quickly. She shoved her shoes out of the way and pulled the bricks out of the wall. She looked back.

'You will tell me why later!' she ordered. I smiled and nodded. She pushed herself forward and down the shaft. I hurried over to watch her go.

**Yay, I got it up on time. In case you hadn't realised I like to update every two days. **

**Twilight is trying to break the record set by the Indiana Jones' movie that's about to be released. In the first week that the trailer was released it had 4.1 million views. Twilight had 2.2 million in its first 3 days but we need more than 4.1 million by Monday afternoon. So HELP TWILIGHT BREAK THE RECORD. To help go onto MySpace and constantly put the trailer on, you don't have to watch it but just play it over and over again. For the link go on to the Twilight Lexicon, PLEASE.**

**Love and kisses,**

**Beth 'Guitar Hero III Rocks' Cullen**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 4

'Good luck,' I whispered after her

'Good luck,' I whispered after her. I placed the bricks back in place, there was no getting up the shaft, it was a down only one. I hoped most avidly that she got there in time. I relined up her shoes in the correct fashion that she had showed me five years ago. I walked through Alice's spacious wardrobe while I waited, trying to calm my nerves. I found a large section of clothes that wouldn't fit either Alice or her brother's girlfriend. I found a plaque above the section:

_Bella Swan_

My throat closed up, having a section in Alice's wardrobe was like a female knighthood. Feminine version. Only three people had sections in Alice's wardrobe: Rosalie (Alice and Edward brother Emmett's girlfriend), myself and Alice herself. It must have been a new installation it hadn't been here when I'd been resident. I lay under the black satin dresses and closed my eyes.

'You have got to be kidding me!' a familiar voice almost-screamed. I sat up blinking in the sudden light. I rubbed my eyes and jumped up and squeezed the owner of the voice.

'Rose!' I squealed.

'Does Alice know you're here?' she asked. I nodded.

'Does Edward?' she asked again. I bit my lip.

'I see, I'll take you to hi-,' I stopped her.

'NO!' I protested. 'Please I'm not ready to see him, I ran into him this morning.'

Rose looked confused.

'Look, Alice is trying to sort something out for me. She should be back by now,' I said quickly.

'Ok then, we'll talk about what you have done for the past few years,' she gave me a look and pulled me down to sit beside her in an empty space in the wardrobe.

We talked for ages, catching up. Emmett had proposed, so I was mistaken when I had mentioned _girlfriend_. I told her about Charlie's abuse. She told me all about the actual castle scandal rather than second hand knowledge from maids.

'Oh Bella, you can't stay down there, stay in your old room,' Rose pleaded with me.

'But doesn't he go in there and there's a huge chance I'll run into him,' I complained.

'Bella, don't make me get Alice to persuade you,' Rose chided. I shook my head.

'Rose, I can't risk it. I'm not ready for it yet,' I sighed. Rose put her arm around me and squeezed me.

'It'll work out,' Rose reassured me. I laid my head on her shoulder.

'I hope so, I really do,' I replied.

'Rosie, Rosie pie, I coming to find you and take you away!' a loud voice boomed from the other room. Rose and I looked at each other.

'Emmett,' we said in unison. Then we both started laughing uncontrollably.

'Oi, who is there with _my _Rosie pie?' Emmett shouted in fake anger. He stormed in and his mouth fell open when he saw me.

'Bella, my baby sister!' he squealed, he picked me up and swung me around (which shows how big Alice's wardrobe was).

'How've you been?' he asked, his eyes shinning more than usual.

'Better, much better,' I replied honestly.

'Oh no,' Emmett sighed. I rolled up my skirts and showed him a nasty bruise on my right leg.

'Charlie still thinks that she was the one to expose his plans and has been abusing her. She's seeking refuge here,' Rose explained to him. I looked down at my feet and rolled my skirts back down.

'I'll protect you,' Emmett announced puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes.

'Now I feel _really_ safe!' I joked. Emmett pouted. I prodded him in the chest.

Emmett sat down beside me and we joked for a long time before I yawned.

'Oh no, I was supposed to clean my old room,' I jumped up. Rose grabbed one of my wrists and Emmett grabbed the other.

'It doesn't matter, Edward can suffer an unclean Bella room,' Emmett brushed off as they pulled me back down. I lay my head weakly on Emmett's shoulder. I dropped off to sleep, I was vaguely aware that some time later I was being carried somewhere and then placed in a bed but that was it.

**Hey.**

**No cliffy as a special treat. I was feeling kind and happy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Lots of love,**

**Beth 'Totally Obsessed With Too Many Things' Cullen**

**xx**

**PS ****PREVIEW**

Someone brushed their fingers across my forehead.

'Bella, its time to get up,' the voice was calm and gentle and velvety all at the same time. My eyes snapped open.

**Review and I might give you another quote.**


	6. Chapter 5

Someone brushed their fingers across my forehead.

'Bella, its time to get up,' the voice was calm and gentle and velvety all at the same time. My eyes snapped open.

'Jasper!' I exclaimed suddenly awake. I hugged him hard.

'Jeez, Bella, I sure have missed you,' he whispered. He moved to the side to reveal Alice sleeping on the other bed. Then I sat up.

'I said I can't stay here,' I protested, pleading.

'Edward won't come in, one of us will be here at all times like last night,' Jasper soothed. We were silent for a bit.

'I have nothing to do today,' I whispered, lying back against my familiar fluffy pillows.

'You can do anything you want, you are a guest of the Princess and the Prince Emmett and I suppose me and Rose too. You'd be extremely welcome by one particular Prince,' Jasper hinted. I turned to glare at him.

'I'm not ready for it,' I told him. 'What happened to Alice last night?'

I was referring to the fact that she hadn't returned all the time I'd been awake.

'She was preparing your room, covering your steps and getting you the sack!' Jasper admitted proudly. I shook my head.

'You are despicable,' I joked. Jasper turned to look at Alice, his true beloved. I smiled at his obviousness. I watched him be soppy for a long time. Then he snapped out of it.

'Oops, I have to go; Emmett will be here in a few moments. I'm gonna have to love you and leave you. Bye Bellsie,' Jasper said, he kissed my cheek and left without another word. I shook Alice awake, it must have been nearing noon already.

'Wha- Hu- Oh Bella, its you,' she squeezed me in a tight hug. 'God, I've missed you.'

'Hey, I'm here now,' I smiled. Alice stretched.

'I'll go get us some clothes,' Alice said brightly, she bounced up and ran from the room. I got up and walked out onto my balcony, forgetting one fatal thing. I leant on the edge of the balcony rail and rested my arms on it. I heard a gasp and a strangled shout and the memories flooded back to me. I turned and saw him standing there. I ran back in to my room, locked the door and retreated into the bathroom. I curled myself up in the empty tub and cried. I couldn't help but feel horrid and mean. I shouldn't ignore his existence. I had missed him terribly in the last five years. I cried for my sheer loss and devastation. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

'Bella,' Alice called. 'Let me in.'

I got up and wiped my eyes and opened the door. Before she could ask the inevitable.

'I went out on the balcony. I forgot his was attached to mine,' I said before I could break down again.

'You need to see him,' Alice told me. I shook my head.

'Stop protesting against it Bella,' Alice shouted.

'I can't see him, I need to go, Alice. It's harder for everyone if I'm here. I've got to go. Thank you for being so hospitable but I must leave, say goodbye to the others for me. Goodbye princess,' I curtseyed and left, I was a little wobbly on my legs but managed to get back to the maid's quarters and reapply for my job. Once more I got it immediately and was assigned to the same room. I fell asleep very quickly on the bed I had before.

I awoke to Jessica shaking me.

'Duties!' she shouted in my ear. I shot up covering my ears.

'Did you have to be so loud, Jessica?' I asked incredulously. She shrugged and smiled, obviously in a good mood, maybe she had his room today. I pulled myself out of bed missing my old fluffy pillows greatly and went to the wash rooms. I concentrated on focusing myself for the task at hand. Avoiding _them. _I had missed them but I was at too great a risk to be involved with them.

Once I had finished my shower I got dressed into my clothes and sat on my bed. I could not stomach breakfast right then. I lay back and found myself slipping into a distant memory.

_It was Lilia that had managed to wrangle me a job at the palace. It was very kind and very unnecessary of her but she still insisted. It meant that I didn't have to spend another moment having older, dirty men hitting on me in the public house I worked in as a barmaid. My father was posing as soldier in the King's Army. I had no sisters or brothers but, Lilia, my best friend and maid was as close as. _

_My new uniform was smart and modest unlike the revealing, scratchy outfit, my boss at the pub made me wear for his own benefit. The head housekeeper Ms. Cope was strict but fair. She showed me to my shared room. My roommates were Maria Downer, a bubbly girl from the North of the Kingdom, Taylor Smith, a slutty girl who wanted nothing more than to lose her virtue to the highest ranking man other than the king, you can probably tell I did not take a liking to her at all and Star Lewis, a reasonably quiet girl but I was told that she was very outgoing after she got to know you. They were all very amiable except for Miss Smith. I met a few of the other maids that Maria knew too, they were all very agreeable too. I could see myself settling in here just fine._

_I was assigned to the eldest Prince's room. I had to sweep, mop, dust and thoroughly clean his room everyday. My work shift started at sunrise and ended two hours after sundown. The hours were good and the pay minimal but better than my previous work. Maria showed me what to do and where to gather the new sheets from. It took me a week before I could do everything myself without help._

_It also took me a week before I caught my first glance of the Prince himself._

I shook the thoughts of my first day away as Angela entered the room smiling.

'You have a guest,' she countered before tiding her belongings and straightening her sheets. My breath froze in my chest as a familiar person entered the room but as I saw how hurt she was I rushed to her side to steady her.

Lilia.


	7. Chapter 6

I sat her down on my bed

I sat her down on my bed.

'My dear Lilia, what happened?' I asked as I lay her back gently. I smoothed her hair and calmed her.

'They found out you were gone and tried to get me to submit to them but I wouldn't tell a soul, Bella, not one; even when they whipped me and forced me to walk on hot coals. I have been beaten up and hurt in ways I cannot wish to explain, your ladyship,' Lilia sobbed. I was shocked by what they would do to get information on me. I rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. She was a sister to me, they'd hurt her horribly. I couldn't believe the damage to her body, this was my fault. If I hadn't left, my dear Lilia wouldn't be hurt. I wiped an unshed tear from my eye and called the medic to the room via Angela who rushed as soon as she heard Lilia's words. The medic hurried to get her to infirmary. I wanted to come with her but I was pushed away and told to come once my duties were finished. I obliged begrudgingly. I spent my day in the wash rooms to my great pleasure. It smelt a bit but it was better than cleaning the royal rooms. I hoped they hadn't sent anyone out to look for me; I was now trying to keep a low profile.

I wound the handle of the mangle round pushing the soaking linen through the gap. I didn't notice the visitor at first; I was too lost in my own world.

'Excuse me,' they called out. 'Could I have this washed and delivered to my suite by tomorrow if you please, I'm sorry. You must be new; I don't know your name.

I froze at the sound of his voice. He called out again and I woke from my inner mind.

'Of course; just leave it by the door. I'll do it at once,' I said quietly trying to disguise my voice as much as possible.

'I still don't know your name,' he persisted. I groaned inwardly.

'Marie,' I said still quietly. He didn't seem to recognise my middle name but the strangled cry that came next sent me wanting to comfort him. He recovered.

'What a lovely name,' he said sounding close to tears. He rushed from the room, accidentally slamming the door behind him. I flitted over to see what he had brought to be washed. I saw a dark blue evening gown and a violet day dress. I gasped as I picked up the offending items. I dropped the violet day dress onto the table and held the dark blue gown up against me. A hollow gap in my abdomen burst open and a cry of pain escaped my own lips. He had kept my dresses and had them washed. Without another moment thinking, I plunged the dresses into the now empty washtub and filled it with heated water from the furnace pipes. I scrubbed the dresses until they gleamed as the day Alice had gotten them for me. I hung them up in the drying room which had a large open fire in the back of the room. I sat on the rocking chair in the room and allowed the heat to soothe me into a troubled sleep.

_I was placing the bottom sheet on the Prince's bed when I heard the commotion in the corridor. I hurried myself to make the bed and was smoothing the pillow in place when the door swung open. I lowered my eyes and continued. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. I met a pair of emerald green eyes, the Prince. His bronze hair shone even with the little light in the room. My eyes, involuntarily, scanned his body, he was well built and looked strong, not to mention incredibly handsome. He cleared his throat again. I flushed. _

'_I am terribly sorry, sir but I am your new maid, Bella, sir,' I apologised. He smiled. I think I forgot to breathe because the next thing I knew. I was sinking to the floor, black spots invading my vision. He caught me and laid me down on his lounger. I sucked in a few deep breaths before trying to get up; the prince stopped me his hand pressing my shoulder back down. I obliged but I couldn't help but feel a burning sensation where his hand had been. _

'_You need rest, do not work for the rest of the day. Stay here until then,' he whispered, brushing a stray hair from my cheek. I felt a fire ignite where his hand had been. I tried to object but he was having none of it. I simply lay on the lounger while he wrote his letters at his desk opposite me. Every now and again he spied a glance at me. I gathered my strength again and sat up. He stood suddenly and ran to my side. I shushed him and told him to work, forgetting my place entirely. When I realised I flushed bright red and lowered my eyes. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. _

'_I told you to rest, Bella, now do so,' he commanded. I nodded meekly and lay back down. He stood by my head and stroked my hair. This was unusual, I thought. He should have just sent me to the medic. He might like me, part of my mind screeched at me. I gasped involuntarily. The prince froze and gave me a questioning look._

'_I've got to go back to the maid's quarters, sir. Please excuse my intrusion, your highness, it won't happen again,' I stammered and walked towards the door. The Prince grabbed my wrist and spun me back to face me, he pulled a little too hard and I crashed into his chest. I bit my lip and stepped back. _

'_Please don't call me sir or your highness. I do believe we could be friends. Please call me Edward, just Edward. Got that?' the Prince told me. I took another step back in shock._

'_Sir, is that entirely proper?' I asked my back right against the wall. He stepped forward towards me. I lowered my gaze._

I shook myself awake at the smell of the burning fire. The dream had been as clear to me as the day it happened. I hadn't expected to see him so the memory had caught me off guard. I got up and gathered the dried clothing. I found the crushed freesia perfume that he had made the maids spray my clothes with as he said I smelled beautiful with it. I sprayed my old evening gown with it and found myself crying. Both together brought up the memory of the night of the grand ball. _I _had been his chosen guest. I had worn the dress and used the perfume. I wiped my eyes to stop my tears from spotting the beautiful dress. I found a wooden hanging implement and hung the dress up. I then sprayed the day dress which I had worn the day before my sudden departure. I hung that up too and carried on washing and drying the other clothing. I didn't spray those but hid the bottle behind its usual loose brick. His idea back when I had lived in next door to him.

I called another maid to take the dresses to his suite. I didn't want to be recognised by any of them. She was delighted to be going there and I gave her a smile of thanks before she left. My shift was then over, so I went to check up on Lilia. I half-ran to the infirmary and waltzed in unannounced. I walked over to the matron.

'I'd like to see Lilia please, Matron,' I requested. She gave her me trademark hard stare, I didn't flinch but smiled instead. She turned away and seemed to recollect Lilia before turning back with a sour look on her face.

'If you would like to see Lilia, you must get permission from a member of the royal family themselves. She is currently resting in one of their private rooms,' the Matron told me bitterly. I gaped at her. Lilia couldn't be there, she was with m-. I stopped realising they knew her already and knew she was very well acquainted with me. I smacked my forehead and felt tears burning my eyes. I looked Matron in the eye and said:

'I have permission from Prince Edward.' It hurt to say his name. Matron nodded and walked away meaning for me to follow. I walked fast after her. She guided me through a mass of corridors and finally stopped in front of a door I'd never been behind. Matron knocked on the door and opened it. Lilia's bed was hidden from view. Matron walked over and pulled the curtain aside, revealing that Lilia was not alone. By her bedside, questioning her stood the person I'd been hopelessly avoiding.

He looked up and I ran.

**I know a lot of you don't understand why Bella is reacting the way she is but it is fully explained later in the story, I promise.**

**I only uploaded this chapter because I won't be able to update again until Monday. ******

**Lol.**

**Love you all**

**Beth 'Happy and Shattered' Cullen**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

I was running blindly, I didn't know these parts of the castle at all well

I was running blindly, I didn't know these parts of the castle at all well. I stumbled and went sprawling out over the flagstone floor. I groaned but got up quickly when I heard his calling voice and hurried footsteps. I carried on running but found myself getting deeper and deeper into unknown parts. I grew tired of running and when I was sure that I couldn't hear his voice, I sat down in a small alcove that had a bench placed in it. I lay my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, panting to get my breath back. I could see his horror filled face every time I closed my eyes. That horror filled face that surveyed the scene of my capture and being unceremoniously thrown from the city. He must have believed it unlike Alice; he believed I would try to overthrow his awfully kind family whose love and kindness I did not deserve in the least. I opened my eyes willing the horrid image to be dispelled from my mind's eye.

I sat there for what felt like an entire day but in fact it was probably a matter of minutes. That day I was sure I could see the pure hate in his eyes and when he mouthed I will find you, did he mean to kill me? I hoped not but my fear was too great. I swallowed my howls of pain and composed myself. I was undeserving of his love, I had known that from the beginning and as soon as he had shown interest in me and I managed to find myself in the private areas of the castle without permission, I had run to the town house my father and I had bought for the duration of our stay. He had told me we were there to discuss plans of an opening trading border, I was a fool to believe him. I should have seen through his scarcely hidden lies. I had gone back to find him away to Norwich with a woman whom he claimed to be my mother, I wasn't so sure anymore. I pressed my flushed forehead against the cool stone wall and breathed deeply. After a couple of calming moments, I got up and went to try and find a route back to the maid's quarters.

In all the time I had spent alone, not one single person had passed. I groaned inwardly. I stepped up my pace as I found my way through unfamiliar corridors and hallways and past unknown doorways. _You're lost, _a nasty voice prodded within my head. I sighed and came to a doorway that looked promising. I yanked at the handle and it opened. I grinned in relief. A bustling corridor had miraculously appeared in front of me. I stepped forward and closed the door behind me. I stopped one of the uniformed guards and asked for directions to the maid's quarters. He sent me on my way and soon I reached my room. I crashed onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, dispelling all my thoughts of the day's events.

Angela's comforting hand rubbed my shoulder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'Hey, how was your day?' she asked in a soothing manner. She must have sensed my displeasure. I was happy that she was so kind.

'It could have been so much better,' I laughed weakly.

'I won't pry, I'm sorry,' Angela said softly. I thanked her and got ready for bed into my old tattered nightdress.

'What happened to your guest? I saw them take her to the infirmary,' Angela asked genuinely concerned.

'She got into a tight spot of bother, that's why she has the injuries she does. I haven't been able to see her since then. I have to get permission from a member of the royal family to see her,' I told her.

'Why? She's your guest not theirs,' Angela protested. I shrugged.

'They like her?' I suggestively lied to not much affect.

'I know that you are involved somewhere in this and I know that someday you will tell me but until then just know that I will always listen to you,' Angela whispered as if she was afraid someone was listening at the door. I nodded.

'Maybe one day,' I said and with that I climbed into my bed and pulled the duvet right up to my face and snuggled against it, drifting into a precious world of what should be peace but for me…it's torment.

'_Please Bella, I would prefer it,' he sounded like he was begging me. I looked up and met his sorrowful eyes. They were dancing with hope. I nodded._

'_Yes, s-. I mean, yes, Edward,' I said and ran from the room. I looked back as I heard the door shutting and caught a smile lighting his face. I ran back to my room and lay face down on the bed._

_I only allowed my suppressed feelings for the Prince come to my mind now that I was alone in my room. He was most handsome and his manners were impeccable, so I'd been told before. In his presence, his most precious features became more appealing and righteous, a Greek God in many respects. I squealed into my pillow, I could not believe that I was the lucky person who had become his new maid. Someone entered the room; I looked up and saw Star. She smiled at me._

'_How was your first day entirely alone?' she asked. I smiled back at her. _

'_Wonderful,' I said simply. 'How was your day?'_

'_Agreeable, Prince Emmett had a busy schedule so I had to clean his room from top to bottom, rather than the beds and surfaces for a change,' Star mused. I thought back to the Prince, 'Edward', asking me to use his name and decided to ask Star about it._

'_Star, what do you call Prince Emmett while in his presence?' I asked. Star smiled._

'_Why, Your Highness, Sir or Sire, of course!' she said gleefully. 'Why do you ask?'_

_I flushed and looked down quickly to hide it. _

'_No reason,' I said glancing up. Star nodded her head and walked to her bed. I sat on my bed, staring at the wooden beams above us. I could not figure the Prince out. _

_I thought very hard for a number of hours until the dinner bell rang. Star and I got up and ran daintily to the kitchen area. I picked up a plate of food and ate it quickly. I was quite tired after almost fainting and meeting the Prince. I wandered slowly back to my quarters. I walked down an unfamiliar corridor and found myself gazing at expensive furnishings. I carried on walking, curiosity getting the better of me. I found myself in a large hall decorated with numerous paintings and tapestries. They were to the upmost design and quality. Their pure beauty shocked me. The entire Royal family was on the walls. _

'_Decorative, isn't it?' a voice asked. I turned and was met by the very Queen. I gasped horrified by the fact I must have wandered into their private areas. My face flushed deep crimson, I was sure. Queen Esme laughed a thrilling but tinkling sound. _

'_Do not be ashamed, you are my son's new maid, Bella, are you not?' she asked. I nodded, not quite finding the words. _

'_He has taken quite a liking to you, talking you up at every opportunity,' the Queen mused._

'_He has, you Majesty?' I asked as politely and properly as I could._

'_Oh, yes. He says that your intelligence is of no comparison and your skill of the best work in the land,' the Queen said. I blushed again._

'_I am sure both yourself and his Highness, is mistaken. I am but a plain and simple maid to your majesties, please accept my apologies for intruding in your private areas,' I stuttered and ran from the room but the King stood at the entrance. I tripped on my own two feet and went flying into him. I felt tears of embarrassment flood my face._

'_Oh, your majesty, I am so dreadfully sorry. I will leave the castle at once, I will not return. I am sorry for wasting your time,' I cried and ran towards the corridor I had come from. I met a maid and asked for directions to the maid's quarters, she directed me and I ran into my room and packed my bags. Angela watched me and asked me what I was doing._

'_I'm leaving. I stumbled upon the Royal Family's private quarters and then proceeded to trip and go flying into the very King, himself. So, thank Lilia but this work didn't work for me,' I cried as I zipped up my holdall and walked to the door. I left the room and ran to the exit before anyone could stop me. I ran through the maze of gardens but found myself lost after twenty minutes of running. I found a small bench and sat on it. I huddled myself into a ball. It was the cold season and the wind had begun to pick up. I pulled out my mother's shawl. I placed it around me and closed my eyes, willing the cold wind to cease. _

I woke up shivering; someone had left the window open. I sat up and rubbed my sleep filled eyes. The dream had picked up instantly from the last one, unfortunately. I was suddenly shaken from my line of thought by a movement in the room. My eyes darted towards the movement. I heard a creak of the wooden floorboards of my shared room and was quickly awake. The moonbeams hit the offending object and I gasped.

'Miss me?' a voice whispered dripping with malicious glee.

**Hey, I'm so back and sooo hyper.**

**Lol**

**I had a great weekend, thanks for reading.**

**In case any of you are bothered I now have a boyfriend!! **

**Anyways PLEASE review. It will totally make my day even more.**

**Lol**

**Beth 'Ecstatic Doesn't Even Cover It' Cullen**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 8

Cold, hard terror gripped me

**Uh Offended. I can't believe you guys would think I would use it as an excuse. **

**Also guys, I know of no one else you can have but as soon as I find someone. I'll tell you.**

**Btw I have found the perfect baby Edward and his name is Edward. He is soo adorable and has the little mop of bronze hair. I think he's the best and think he should use Edward Cullen as a role model when he grows up. I shall be the one to introduce him to the Twilight series and he shall be the perfect Edward Cullen. Mwahahaha.**

**Anyways, my rant is over…**

**I should choose a song again… hmm…. Tears Don't Fall- Bullet For My Valentine. It's awesome.**

**I know what you're thinking…JUST GET ON WITH IT. I will…**

**Please review.**

**Beth 'Happy Go Lucky' Cullen**

**xx**

Cold, hard terror gripped me. My throat closed up as I fought the urge to scream out. I gulped and tried to compose myself.

'What do you want?' I tried to sound harsh and unaffected but it came out weak and weedy and as terrified as I was. He laughed quietly and I grimaced. I was dead meat and I was taking Angela, Lauren and Jessica to the afterlife with me too. Undeservedly. I looked him in the eye. The secret assassin dangerously spying on refugees in another kingdom's castle. I shouldn't have been able to hear him but I had. He's either getting bad at his job or I'm getting better at discovering him. I hoped it was the second. I sat up and he stepped forward menacingly. I sighed.

'Take me, leave the rest. You're here for me,' I said begrudgingly. He smirked.

'No, I need two of you. You and your little lady-in-waiting, Lilia, isn't it?' he told me. Inside I was crying torrents of tears; both Lilia and I were in danger. If my judgement was correct and my memory hadn't failed me; then Lilia should be under heavy guard. I grinned at my recollection.

'You won't be able to get her,' I said. His brow furrowed in confusion.

'She's guarded,' I explained. His face contorted into what was meant to be a smile.

'A challenge. I like challenges,' he laughed quietly. I groaned. His plans could get us all killed, they normally meant the death of at least one innocent person. I hated him and had told Charlie this on frequent occasions but being the villain he is, he ignored his own daughter, although I have disowned him now. Back to the present…

He raised his hand and I saw a shiny curved knife glint in the moonlight. I audibly gulped, he snickered.

'Afraid, your highness or is it lowness? Seeing as you are a humble maid in another kingdom. Does the royal family know of your escape?' he asked me, voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed quietly.

'Yes, they are aware of my presence in the castle,' I admitted to him. He seemed taken aback. I grinned even in my even present sense of foreboding.

'Yes, Jake. A fault in your plans, I see,' I announced happier than before. He stepped forward angrily and placed the blade to my neck, pushing lightly to inflict pain. I bit my lip to stifle my cries.

'My plans will not be ruined by a bitch like you,' he spat as one of his hands snaked around my back and grasped both of my wrists in one of his large hands. I looked him in the eye defiantly.

'I prefer my own name, thank you,' I said. He dropped the blade, slapped me around the face and tied my wrists together. I bit my lip to keep the tears away from the slap; it was stinging like hell itself had caught me. I swallowed my shouts. Jacob kicked my legs out from beneath me; I collapsed breathless to the floor. He dragged me across the floor and over to the window. My eyes widened in fear as he held me over the edge of the open windowsill.

He laughed in an evil way and I gulped hard. He tied another rope to my wrists and lowered me by my wrists. I could feel the strain and screamed. The rope burned my wrists and I could feel it slipping dangerously. I gripped onto the rope. I carried on screaming, blood trickled down my arms as the rope had removed the skin. Tears trailed down my face. I sobbed. I saw lights switching on as I hung there. I looked up.

'How's it hanging princess?' Jacob laughed. I gritted my teeth.

'Please don't kill me. Please we can work this out. Just get me up. You've tortured me enough,' I begged through my tears and cries. He cackled.

'No, your father, Charlie, said he would reward me better if I kill you in the most painful way possible. So actually this is being pretty kind to you,' he called down to me. I cried out as one of my hands slipped off. I looked down the long way to the ground and screamed out for help. I saw blurry lights switch on as tears clouded my already clouded vision.

I saw someone run across the gardens towards me. I felt my other hand sweating and slipping off the rope. I cried out weakly. Spots appeared in my darkened vision.

'No,' I cried out almost silently. I felt my hand let go and I began falling into the black oblivion.


	10. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes, the sun was just rising

_When I opened my eyes, the sun was just rising. I rubbed my eyes and recalled the previous day's events. A heated flush hit my cheeks again. I groaned, I had wanted to just die when I had assaulted the King. A little tear trickled down my right cheek. I stood up and made my way to what I thought was the exit of the Palace. I watched my feet, completely ashamed of myself. I found myself in the shadow of something I raised my head to see the main building of the Palace again, I moaned. I needed to get away not come back. I heard a loud shout as I walked past._

'_WHERE IS SHE?' an angry voice shouted. I could just tell they were talking about me. I started to run. This time I found the exit gates with ease and ran out into the town. I found my old house empty but I walked in. There was a note on the wall._

_It read:_

_Dear Bella,_

_I knew you would return. Your mother and I have left for Norwich and will not be back until the cold season next. I am sorry that I have missed you but do feel free to spend your time here while you contemplate your next move._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Swan._

_I ripped the note from the nail on the wall and ran to my former room. I lay down on my bed and cried. I cried for everything bad that had ever happened to me. _

_Three weeks later, I had settled back in at home. I took a basket from my mother's shelves; I needed to go to the market for food and clothes. I left the house and I was a little blinded by the weak sun. I hadn't left the house in all the time I'd been here. I walked down the street, my bonnet ribbons fluttered in the breeze. I wasn't truly happy, I knew it but I wasn't too displeased. I found a cluster of people around the notice board. They departed quickly and I approached it to find out what the trouble was. I read through the silly notices and suddenly my eye was caught on a wanted poster. I read through it and stifled a scream. Me. I was wanted by the King. I felt tears invade my vision but not before the familiar black spots appeared. I fainted on the street on market day._

I was aware of a sharp scent in my nose. I opened my eyes. Emmett shook his head at me as the Matron walked off satisfied. I bolted upright. I was in one of the rooms that looked similar to Lilia's.

'No!' I breathed. I sat up but my head spun so much that I lay back.

'He won't come, will he?' I whispered. Emmett shot me a saddened look and shook his head.

'No, don't worry. He's away on… business now anyway,' Emmett seemed reluctant to use the word 'business'. I didn't press it but I closed my eyes again. Emmett laid a hand on my forehead; the cooling sensation eased the pain.

'Bella, tell me why you're afraid to see him,' Emmett pushed. I swallowed and opened my eyes. 'Also tell me why we had to arrest someone for hanging and dropping you out of an open window that was far from the floor.'

'Charlie wants me dead.' I answered his final question bluntly. I knew that fact far too well, he'd made it clear to me everyday. Emmett looked taken aback. I wasn't surprised though, not many fathers hated their children with as much of a vile distaste as mine did.

'What? I was his disobedient daughter. I ran away when he wasn't finished attacking me and my lifestyle,' I shrugged, which is quite hard to do whilst lying down. Emmett looked uneasy by my revelation but dropped the matter and pushed onto the one I didn't like.

'But what about Edward?' I flinched when he said his name.

'I'm afraid. He doesn't love me. He wants to kill me. I know it for sure; the hate is his eyes that day prove it. He wants to make me pay. Don't deny it Emmett. I know it's the truth,' I whimpered. Emmett grabbed my hand and held it in his own. I winced at the pain it brought. My wrists were both red but tightly bandaged. I could see that they had run out of bandages trying to wrap them up and had resulted to soothing solutions. Emmett looked almost sincere as he gazed into my eyes trying to relay the information.

'Bella, stop fooling yourself. He-,' I interrupted him.

'No,' I said simply before pulling my arms back weakly. Emmett looked defeated and grimaced. He walked towards the door to the room. He opened the door and went to walk back. Then he looked at me and shook his head.

'Back to work tomorrow, Bella,' he said seriously before walking out. I could feel the tears start to form. The emotional stress was becoming too much. I lay back hard and muffled my screams with my pillow. I cried until I found it impossible to move. I fell asleep soon after that.

_I awoke from passing out to a shout. I raised my head but it throbbed painfully. _

'_Rest, dear,' a friendly motherly voice told me. I nodded and closed my eyes against the bright light. _

'_We've got her, Your Highness,' a gruff male voice said in a low tone. _

'_Take me to her,' I hoped I had mistaken the voice for someone else's but I feared it was the Prince. His voice sounded tired but hopeful and grave. There were hurried footsteps into the room where I was. A gentle but firm hand rested on my forehead. It was shaking._

'_Bella, wake up,' his soft voice whispered into my face, quiet enough so that only I would hear. I opened my eyes and his eyes lit up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. His finger quickly caught it. The Prince turned to speak to the owner of the house I was resting in._

'_She's coming back to the castle with me, I'll arrange my men to give you the reward,' he said fiercely and with a tone full of authority. The man nodded and then the Prince turned and bent down, his arms reaching under me and lifting me up, cradling me close to his body. I felt a little lightheaded and gulped in a huge breath. I trembled as he sat me on a horse, he got on behind me and held me tight against him. He rode with an angry determination. He rode like a madman too. As we approached the castle, I had to suppress my cries of sadness for I would surely be sentenced to death. I shivered as we rode through the gate and the Prince's arm chaffed my arm to warm me up. _

_Prince Edward dismounted and waited for me to do the same but I was frozen in fear. He reached up and took me down, carrying me alike before. I was shaking terribly. Queen Esme approached us as we entered the same hall that had secured my fate three weeks earlier. _

'_Oh you poor dear, she has been allocated the room aside yours, so she will no longer get lost,' the Queen informed us. The prince carried me without breaking sweat to my new room. It was a lot nicer than my shared maid's room. The prince laid me on my new bed, it was very comfortable and much to my liking. I fell asleep quickly._

I awoke with cold sweat covering my body. I was paralysed in fear. My past haunted me, my hopes for the future dashed. I cried out, Matron came bustling in and handed me a mug containing a steaming drink. I sipped it with pleasure trying to get my dreams from my head. I was suddenly aware I was becoming sleepier. I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to dream. The drink had contained a sleeping draft. I whimpered in sadness as I dropped off to sleep again.

_I was called for by the Queen the next day. I dressed in my humblest clothes and the Prince guided me to the throne room. I knelt in front of the King and Queen and stayed like that. _

'_Miss Swan, your room is now to be the room aside Edward's now. So that you cannot get lost anymore. Your meals shall be brought to your room and your working hours shall be two hours longer, is that clear, Miss Swan?' King Carlisle asked me. _

'_Yes, Your Majesty. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. Thank you for accepting me as a maid in your household,' I said, relief colouring my words with ease. _

'_You are now to start on Edward's room. Go now. You are dismissed,' the Queen announced with a hint of a motherly tone. I walked back to the Prince's room and began to dust for my life. The Prince walked in._

'_Sit, Bella, I'd like to know more about you,' he announced._

'_Sir, are you sure that's necessary?' I asked raising my eyebrows at him._

'_Yes, Bella. I'm sure. And what have I said that you should call me?' he said coolly._

'_Edward, is it entirely necessary for you to know?' I asked, it was almost hard to say his name._

'_Yes, Bella. Now sit before I tell my father you are disobeying my orders.' That made me sit very quickly. He sat beside me so that our knees were almost touching. I felt my breath suck in deeper. _

'_I was born in Norwich eighteen years ago. I don't quite know who my mother is but I think her name is Renee and she is from Richmond. My father is called Charles and he is from London, he is a soldier. I grew up here though. I really love the work here but I have been a little unfortunate. I love the work, especially my boss. My best friend, Lilia, got me work here,' I said. He made me admit that I liked him under his intense stare, I felt so awkward. _

'_Remind me to give her a raise,' I think he muttered. _

'_I'm sorry, what did you say, s- Edward?' I asked. He smiled at me, making me forget my line of thought. He leant in towards me and I found myself doing the same. _

'_I must say Miss Swan but I do believe that you are a thoroughly agreeable person,' he breathed as he leant even closer. His lips met mine and I felt our wills both breaking. I really did like him a lot but it wasn't proper for us to be together. I pulled away sharpish and ran to my room, bolting the door before flinging myself onto my bed and crying through confusion and happiness._

_There was heavy hammering on the door and I heard a key in the lock. The door swung open. I didn't look up but sobbed even harder. I felt a gentle hand sweep my hair off the nape of my neck and then stroke my hair, calming me down. _

'_Don't cry, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me but I meant it,' his soft voice was soothing. _

'_But it's never gonna work,' I sobbed into the pillow. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up against his chest and I pressed my face into his shirt and cried softly. He rubbed my back to calm me, every now and again he kissed the top of my head. After I calmed down, I took my face out of Edward's shirt and saw that I'd left a nasty mark where my salty tears had stained his shirt. _

'_I'm so sorry,' I apologised. 'I'll wash it in the tub.'_

'_I'll take it off in my chamber, so I can get a new one,' he said softly._

_I ran into his room while he walked behind me. I had only just realised that in the three weeks they had constructed a corridor leading to his room. I shrugged it off and stripped the sheets off of the bed and bundled them in a pile. Edward locked the door behind him and unbuttoned his shirt, I looked away out of respect. Then I could no longer close my eyes or I might fall over. I opened my eyes and was met by the handsome sight of my boss shirtless. He was so muscular. I could not help but stare at his beauty. _

'_Looked your fill, Bella?' he asked interrupting my staring by putting on a new shirt and buttoning it up. I flushed._

'_My apologies, your highness,' I said averting my eyes from him. I looked away, tears of embarrassment filling my eyes. Edward stopped buttoning his shirt as soon as he saw my tears fall. He ran to my side and hugged me. I could feel his muscle hardened chest against me and that almost made me faint again. I unconsciously wrapped my hands slowly around his waist inside his shirt. He froze but leant down and pressed his lips to mine, softly._

I jolted awake as the sun beat down on my bed before his lips could fully touch mine, the thought scared me now. I didn't like to remember what I couldn't have. My maid's clothes were laid out over the chair beside my bed. I got up and washed and dressed in silence. I was in turmoil inside; I could remember that day too clearly. I sighed and found my schedule. I groaned audibly when I read the rooms I was supposed to be in and went to find Mrs. Cope to request another room. I stepped outside and tried to remember my way back to the maid's quarters. I pulled my long sleeves down to cover my wrists. I had to come back later to get the bandages taken off. I walked towards what seemed to be a louder corridor and found my way to the maid's quarters.

**This was originally going to be very long but I've lost interest, so it has come to a point (Chapter 11) where I'm happy for it to end, at least temporarily. I get the interest back I will continue it. So there will be two more chapters.**

**Just out of interest what sort of music do you guys listen to?**

**Te song for this chapter is: 4am Forever- Lostprophets. Listen to it. PLEASE.**

**Lol**

**Beth 'Your Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me' Cullen**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 10

I knocked on Mrs

I knocked on Mrs. Cope's office and she shouted for me to come in. I entered to find her polishing her desk. I stood by the entrance and waited until she stopped.

'What are you doing here, child? Don't you have to be somewhere?' she scolded. I swallowed my sarcastic reply and calmed my nerves.

'I'd like to swap jobs if you please,' I asked politely. Mrs Cope glared daggers at me.

'What job do you have today?' she asked.

'Prince…Edward's room, miss.'

'Do you know how many girls would kill to work there?'

'Yes but I am not one of them. I would like to give one of them a chance.'

'Pray tell, what is your name?'

'Bella Swan, Ma'am.' Mrs. Cope shook her head and barked a laugh.

'Absolutely not, I got a raise because of your excellent services in his room. Now go and do your work to a much finer standard and I may give you a day off and a rise in pay,' Mrs Cope told me hoping I would be swayed. Knowing I would not win.

'Fine, miss,' I said resigned. She smiled brightly at me and patted my shoulder as she came to leave for her own rooms. I followed her out and she locked the door behind her.

I dragged myself up to his room and pulled out the mop and bucket. I walked to his room slowly and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Suddenly I remembered Emmett saying he was away on business. I almost squealed for joy. I skipped in and filled my bucket up with the water from his tub.

The work wasn't too bad once I had that revelation. I missed him like I would miss my head but I sang to get the thoughts out of my head. I had often been complimented on my uniqueness of tone and beautiful soprano voice. I had always blushed at those comments. He had once called me his songbird, that had me redder than a ripe tomato. I sighed at the memory and began to sing a sad song about a girl trapped in a dungeon. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise someone had come in. I jumped when I saw them. I hurried to hide my face.

'You have a beautiful voice, very much alike my old friend's. You know she has the same name as you,' he said. I nodded unwilling to speak. He carried on:

'By the way, Bella or is it Marie, thank you for the dresses. The scent was…agonisingly astoundingly lovely. It brought back such happy memories that I wish I could dispel from my mind. You have a staff meeting in five minutes.'

I left without looking him in the eye and headed quickly down to the maid's quarters.

I found all my fellow maid's milling around the square, I quickly found Angela and stood by her. Mrs Cope stood on the platform. She called us to attention.

'I have here the people who are entitled to a day off. First of all, our mighty Prince Edward, heir to the throne, is supervising this session, so please express your gratitude for his grant of a day off for three chosen maids,' Mrs Cope announced. We all curtseyed. He nodded and went back to surveying the scene for someone in particular. I hoped it wasn't me but the nagging voice in my head knew it was. Mrs. Cope spoke again.

'The three maids chosen to have this evening and tomorrow off are Keira Lampshells, Natalie Clarke and Bella Swan.'

I headed over to the doors as I felt his eyes shooting over us all looking for me it seemed. I was almost out unnoticed when I heard him announce the meeting was over and then I heard rushing footsteps that didn't sound like a maid's. I ran to my room and was congratulated by Angela and given evil glares from Jessica and Lauren. I grabbed my bag, my pouch of money, a shawl and a couple of other bits and pieces. I ran out to the gardens and sat on one of my favourite benches. I could see the sun setting.

Twilight. My favourite time of day.

I stood up and wrapped the shawl around my shoulders a little tighter and I placed the bag strap over my shoulder. I walked towards the stepped gardens that went down in stages towards the bottom of the green valley. I sat on the top most step on the stages near to the freesias and violets. I watched the mystical colours of the sunset for a long time. It took ages for the sun to set over Dii Greci. I heard voices as I sat there in silence.

'Oh come on, Alice, who else has the name Bella Swan?' his voice floated with a skilled ice skater over the wind to my ears. I shivered.

'Edward, you are completely delusional. You really need to see someone, Jasper is trained. Talk to him. I can't talk to you while you are in this state. It is rather upsetting, I'm going back to my room,' Alice's soft pixie voice skimmed over the sunset and right to me. I heard footsteps alerting me that Alice had left him alone. I got up and walked towards the forest. The breeze was cool and calming. I was suddenly glad to have all this time to myself, even if I had absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go, but I did need to think and this was the perfect opportunity.

'Hey! Stop, wait up,' his shout shook me and I turned to see him walking towards me. I gasped and ran at full speed to the safety of the forest's trees. I could hear him shouting after me and running full pelt. I knew he would catch up with me, arrest me and throw me to the ghastly executioners. I was deathly afraid and decided to lose him in the trees. I knew the forests well but in my years back in my own kingdom of pure hell, the forest had become overgrown. Thorns ripped at my dress and caught on my legs. I bit my lips to dull my cries. I felt trees throwing their limbs at me in an attempt to slow me down and trip me up but I ignored the lashing pains and carried on regardless. I ran until it became too dark to see. I could feel thin stinging trickles of blood dripping down my lashed legs.

'Bella!' his anguished cry echoed through the trees. I sobbed, the pain in voice evident still made him sound like a chorus of angels. I broke down and fell amongst the fallen leaves and sticks. I curled up and cried. I cried for every memory good or bad I'd ever had. His shouts became quieter as I cried silently. He was becoming more distant but my heart reached out towards him, it wanted me to run to him and envelope myself in his warm safe arms. I protested against it. My head warned me to run and find a safe place to hide, my heart was being overruled. I was glad.

Soon I found the strength to get up. I wandered in the dark until I found a tree that felt familiar, don't ask me why the trees were familiar to me but I'd spent a lot of time in the forest whilst I had been staying in the kingdom last time. I found the lowered limbs of the tree and climbed to the top of the main trunk. I found the hole in the hollowed out top and slipped into it. I wrapped my thin shawl tightly around me; the cold wind was biting and frozen as it swept through the darkened forest trees. The darkness was horribly inviting and I wanted to keep watch out but tiredness dragged over me. I felt safer up here, safer from him, safer from beasts of the night, safer than day.

'Bella!' his loud pained cry was the last thing I heard before the heavy cloud of lethargy overcame me.

**(AN: I was going to end it here)**

I awoke as the sun pierced through the thickened layer of leafy treetops. I pulled myself out of my sleepy hollow and clambered down to the ground. I could see in the bright morning sun that my skirt was ripped and torn. Dry blood ran in trails down my legs and with the movement my legs ached. Bruises were imminent on my legs and arms too. I groaned, I had the day off but he would probably be looking out for me. I pulled my comb out of my bag and set to work removing the twigs, leaves and knots that were in my hair after my run last night.

After a long time my hair was silky smooth again. I tried to fix my skirt as much as I could but to my utter dismay it was impossible. I arranged it so I looked as presentable as possible and began to amble through the wooded forest slowly, trying to avoid all the logs that would have tripped me over otherwise.

While I walked I had a lot of time to think as I had travelled far into the forests to escape him and almost certain death. There was a time when I could not have managed all this time without him but I was a stronger young woman now. I had experienced far too much since I'd been thrown out. I was a criminal over in this kingdom. I had felt that I was ready to see them when I had run away from my own kingdom. I was a refugee but I was a wanted criminal too. I hadn't been back to this country in years, five long years. I'd been in love and that had been taken from me by family of all people. I groaned in frustration, why couldn't I have spoken with them civilly but now they had captured my best friend while she was injured and were alerted of my presence in the castle. Now they are after me. Would the pure torture never end?

Five years ago I had been a happy carefree young lady, now I was a criminal, escapee, refugee and full of worries. It wasn't fair. I had been tortured, punished, slapped, punched, hit, spat at, hung, whipped, stabbed and burned and still much more. Although nothing had hurt as much as being taken from him. That was only a little of my torment over the past years but I had managed to pull through and escape with the help of my best friend, Lilia.

It must have been Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie who alerted them to my presence. No one knew I had been here before, well Angela may have had a small inkling but no more that that. I stepped over a large fallen tree and could almost see the edge of town through the trees. I grinned; my memory hadn't been harmed in any way. I carried on walking trying to not think of my fate if I were to get caught by either this kingdom's soldiers or my own one. Life was so unfair to some people.

The sounds increased as I neared the busy streets. I could feel the heat of the blazing midday sun as I stood amongst the crowds. It must have been market day. I remembered this town well as this was where Charlie and I had stayed when we hadn't been working. I stepped into one of the side streets and walked in the direction on my old house. I preferred the quieter shady streets as they held so much character of times gone by. I used to sit for hours by my bedroom window, studying and sketching the gothic style of the opposite houses. Architecture has always amazed me but I had never the heart or body to pursue. It was a man's job.

I found my house easily in front of the cloisters of the kingdom cathedral. Another feature I spent a lot of time looking at and drawing. I stood outside the front of my previous house and gazed upon it.

The beams had been cleaned up and polished. They gleamed in the soft sunlight that seeped through the shadows from the behind the cathedral. The roof had been re-thatched and the straw smelt cleaner. The windows looked clean too. When Charlie and I had lived there, a thin layer of dust covered almost everything. I walked up closer to the beloved building and gazed through the window. I saw a woman around ten years older than me standing by the stove heating the water with a baby on her hip. A young girl of about five ran across the room, screaming, chased by what seemed like her older brother, he looked about eight and was trying to be a lion. I laughed at the pleasurable sight. It pleased me that it had become a loved family home. It was what the place deserved after mine and Charlie's uncaring approach. I hadn't even stayed there much after I met him. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that the door had opened and the woman was looking at me.

'Hello dear,' she said very kindly.

'Oh goodness, I'm terribly sorry but staring,' I apologised, mortified.

'Nonsense, you seemed lost in your thoughts. But tell me child, what is troubling you?'

'I…I have so much on my mind. I'm so lost in my tortured world.' I told her. She patted my shoulder and steered me towards the house with the baby still on her hip.

'Come in and have some tea,' she invited me. I agreed and soon we were talking.

'My name is Elizabeth Masen and pray tell what's yours?' the woman, Elizabeth asked.

'My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. Awfully pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm sorry for the intrusion,' I added. Elizabeth looked tearful all of a sudden. I must have upset her and tried to make amends.

'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I should go,' I got up to leave when Elizabeth embraced me, tears rolling down her cheeks in torrents.

'My dear Bella,' she kept repeating. 'So long, so long.' After a few minutes, I pulled away.

'I don't understand,' I said slowly. Elizabeth smiled a watery smile. She looked so familiar all of a sudden.

'Bella, my child. Do not worry yourself but do what you need. I'd like it if you visited often. You could meet my adopted children,' she said, putting a strain on the word 'adopted'. I smiled at her, trying to get her drift but failing. After a few more minutes of talking, I left happy and satisfied. I had agreed to come and visit often. I walked down an alleyway to get back to the main street. The market had finished while I'd been in Elizabeth's house but there will still lots of people milling around and chatting while others packed up and others still had started their evening of drinking! I walked towards the way back to the castle at the end of the street. The sun was still shining, it wasn't terribly strong but it was warm.

I approached a bread stall that had a couple of rolls still for sale. I hadn't eaten at all, so I pulled out my purse to buy one when I heard a shout.

'BELLA!' I stifled a scream and ran. He'd found me, I had no idea how. Must have been spies, I thought as I ran back down the main street. I shot right down a side street into the road where the cathedral was. I ran past it and turned back onto the main road. I was almost out of sight when four muscular men stood in my path, beer tankards in hand. One of them, who had a scraggly beard, grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them tightly.

'Let me go,' I screamed. I struggled but another of the men covered my mouth with his hand. I wriggled and tried to escape but it was impossible. I relaxed.

'Thank god on high,' a familiar voice called out. I began to struggle again. I couldn't go to prison and be executed. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I struggled.

'Thank you, here is your pay,' he handed the men four gold coins each. For my capture, a voice in my head hissed. The men let go of me but I was too exhausted to run like all my body told me to. Instead I fell towards him, I knew he would step to the side and let me fall into a heap on the floor and treat me like the criminal he thought I was, but instead he caught me and held me closely. I wanted to escape and be far away but his warmth and scent intoxicated me. I breathed him in as he embraced me. I was surprised to hear muffled sobs as he held me. He buried his face in my hair and I let him, naturally as before.

It seemed as if I was having an out of body experience in the moments that followed. I felt my body fall limp, he checked that I was still breathing and kissed my forehead tenderly. He cradled me and carried me to his horse and laid me on the saddle while he mounted. Then he took me back to the castle. I thought I'd be thrown in the dungeon instantly to wait for a trial but instead he personally carried me up to the Royal rooms. Many guards offered to carry me but he persisted and refused to let a single one of them touch me. He laid me on his bed in his room, where I passed out completely.

**Sheesh, I'm so sorry for not updating, I went on holiday. Short notice but I's sooo sorry.**

**I hope the chapter made up for it. **

**Lots of love**

**Beth 'Tired, Bored' Cullen**

**Xx**

**PS. I might write an epilogue. Would you like that or not??**

**PPS. Thank you for telling me what music you like. I like rock and metal if you wanted to know. I am also going to a rock/metal festival in June called the Download Festival, it is going to be MASSIVE. **

**PPPS. Please check out my blog: bethcullen (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**PPPPS. Love you all PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 11

Bright lights blinded me

_Bright lights blinded me. I closed my aching eyes and moaned. The pain was ricocheting around my body. My legs felt heavy with pain and lethargy, my arms too. My stomach felt empty as a hollow groan of hunger sounded. My face heated with embarrassment as the room had been silent. My head pounded and my face felt ripped and torn. I opened my eyes slowly. The blade glistened in the moonlight, right into my eyes. He approached my bloodied battered body with the knife held high. I couldn't defend myself from the attack, I wanted to die. He plunged the knife into my stomach and retracted it quickly. I couldn't cry out, my mouth was dry and I couldn't make a sound. The wetted gag was quickly becoming dry and hard. Silent tears and sobs wracked my body. The knife sliced into my right leg. I gasped out in pain as blood oozed out the wound. I longed for safety and healing. He pulled the knife free again, leaving my blood pouring eagerly out. He raised the knife one last time and plunged it higher directly into my ribs. I cried out and fell into unconsciousness. _

My head really was pounding when I woke up sweating and trembling. A cold hand was rubbing my back and a soothing sound echoed through the large room. The voice was so familiar. I breathed in the heavenly scent and my mind began reeling. I relaxed and leant into his body. Unafraid and uncaring what might happen.

'Bella, my angel,' he breathed. I nodded against him. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed. He wasn't going to kill me…yet. A sob slipped from my mouth and tears slid slowly down my cheeks. He was quick to wipe them away. He pulled me onto his lap and pulled me into him.

'Hush, no one is going to hurt you, my love. My only love,' he soothed. I felt calmed automatically. His hand brushed over the still red puckered scar on my right leg from the stab wound, I hissed in pain.

'Rose told me what he did to you,' Edward spat through gritted teeth. 'He'll never ever harm you again.'

I was comforted but a knock on the door changed that. I clung to him tightly unwilling to lose him for a second; he eased into a light chuckle and shouted for the person to come in. Alice shuffled in but seeing me awake and clinging to her brother like my life depending on it sent her rushing at me and embracing me instantly.

'BELLA, BELLA, BELLA.' Her voice cried out as tears slid down her already puffy cheeks. I hugged her and then went back to Edward happily.

'You're ok, I was so worried. And this idiot wouldn't leave your side ever,' Alice said grinning widely. I grinned.

'You were out for ages,' Alice complained. I laughed weakly.

'How long?' I asked.

'It was about a week,' Edward admitted sadly. 'I thought I was going to lose you.' I could see the tears in his eyes. I hugged him.

'I love you, my beautiful Bella,' he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

'You never wanted to kill me?' it sounded like a question that poured from my lips. Edward was shocked.

'No!' he almost shouted. 'I'd never want to kill you; I know you would never lower yourself to those levels. I would trust you with everything I had if it were possible. I love you so much, I'd never hurt you. Though I fear I have and it is too late to earn your forgiveness. I am the only one to blame. I should have stopped them.' My bottom lip trembled and Edward leant down and looked into my eyes. I pressed myself against him and kissed him. He smiled against my lips.

Alice cleared her throat.

'As sweet as this is, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are waiting outside to see their sister,' Alice told us. I leant my head on his chest and felt his steady heartbeat and nodded to Alice to let them in. Edward's arms wrapped around me protectively. He was warm and safe to me; I was not going to compromise that. Rose rushed in followed by a bouncing Emmett and Jasper sidled in after that.

'Don't you guys have _anything _to do?' Edward asked pretending to be exasperated about sharing me. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

'Nope, nothing except steal back our little sister,' Emmett joked and he squeezed my arm. I grinned. Jasper ruffled my hair and Rose hugged me, which was hard since I was already clinging onto Edward and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

'I'm so relieved you're safe and not dead,' Edward muttered only to me. Tears sprang to my eyes and I pressed my face right into his shirt.

'I…I'm sorry,' I whispered. His hand smoothed my hair. I turned my face up to his as he looked down. Our lips met. I was in pure bliss, heaven, utter ecstasy. I was safe and he loved me and I loved him.

This was the real life, this was where I belonged. Here in his arms, where no one could ever hurt me.

**This is the official end of the story. There will be an epilogue put up by June 12****th****, I promise. **

**It's been nice having your reviews, I love them loads. I already have a good idea for a fanfic so I won't be gone for long.**

**Special thank to CullenObsessive because she has always reviewed ever since SOL (Seasons of Love, if you haven't read it, go check it out). **

**Thanks Tor. Xx**

**Please review.**

**Beth 'Sick and Lying in Bed' Cullen**

**xx**


End file.
